popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
SHION
Lyrics Nihongo 聴こえるなら　手を伸ばして 凍てつく空　蒼く染まるまで 途切れてく景色 何度でも　強くここに 白い息の中で目を覚ます 心が今　震える 聴こえるなら　手を伸ばして 凍える夢　見えないから 壊れるまで　目を塞いで 記憶の糸　今は辿るだけ 聴こえるなら　手を伸ばして 凍える夢　見えないから 壊れるまで　目を塞いで 記憶の糸　今は辿るだけ Romaji kikoeru nara te wo nobashite itetsuku sora aoku somaru made togireteku keshiki nando demo tsuyoku koko ni shiroi iki no naka de me wo samasu kokoro ga ima furueru kikoeru nara te wo nobashite kogoeru yume mienai kara kowareru made me wo fusaide kioku no ito ima wa tadoru dake kikoeru nara te wo nobashite kogoeru yume mienai kara kowareru made me wo fusaide kioku no ito ima wa tadoru dake English Translation If you can hear it, reach your hand out Until the freezing sky is dyed blue This restless scenery Again and again, in this powerful place As I wake up with white breath My heart begins to pound If you can hear it, reach your hand out Because this frozen dream cannot be seen Close your eyes until it breaks For now, there's only a thread of memories left to follow If you can hear it, reach your hand out Because this frozen dream cannot be seen Close your eyes until it breaks For now, there is only a thread of memories left to follow Long Version For all the dreamers, what can I say to you…? To find the way, the with, listen the fantastic song. 途切れてく景色… 何度でも強く、ここに吹き付ける風は …「悲しみ」を積もらせる。 白い息の中で目を覚ます。 何かを失ったままで… …「痛み」を伴うこの温度に…心が今、震える。 聴こえるなら、手を伸ばして。 凍える夢、見えないから。 壊れるまで、目を塞いで。 …記憶の糸、今は辿るだけ… 静寂の中で、胸にひびくその旋律は、 『幻想』と呼ばれ。 …誰かの心へ、語り継がれゆく… 罪も知らず、無垢な結晶は 凍えた世界におりたち 穢れなき色へと 塗りつぶす …この「思考」も、「感情」も。 その視界が、奪われたら。 忘れた唄、思い出して。 人はいつか、笑えるだろう。 …この世界が「痛み」に染まっても… We're the dreamers, what are you looking for…? Therefore are loneliness, sometime, around the world…? For all the dreamers, what can I say to you…? To find the way, the wish, listen the fantastic song. …優しく、切なく。 「その少女」は、歌い上げた。 聴こえるなら、手を伸ばして。 凍えた夢、忘れぬよに。 きみもいつか、笑えるだろう。 …その世界が「痛み」に染まっても… English Translation (Long version) For all the dreamers, what can I say to you…? To find the way, the with, listen the fantastic song. In this restless scenery... Again and again, the powerful wind blows ...And "sorrow" begins to pile up. I wake up with white breath. Having lost something now and then... In this temperature accompanied with "pain"... ...My heart begins to pound If you can hear it, reach your hand out Because this frozen dream cannot be seen Close your eyes until it breaks For now, there is only a thread of memories left to follow In the silence, a melody known as "fantasy" resounds in my chest Which is being transmitted to someone's heart These innocent crystals know of no sin In this frozen world Painted in a color with no impurities Along with these "thoughts" and "feelings" The field of vision that has been robbed. Remembering a song that has been forgotten. Someday, the people will laugh. Even in this world that's tainted with "pain" We're the dreamers, what are you looking for…? Therefore are loneliness, sometime, around the world…? For all the dreamers, what can I say to you…? To find the way, the wish, listen the fantastic song. Gently and tryingly "That girl" sang at the top of her voice If you can hear it, reach your hand out Because this frozen dream cannot be seen You will be able to smile one day Even in this world that's tainted with "pain" Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of SHION can be found on the pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET original soundtrack. The opening lyrics and the refrain are sung in English in this version, unlike in the original song. **The lyrics of SHION's long version are credited to Nanako and Kotonone Project, while the composition and arrangement are credited to both Yoshitaka Nishimura and S.S.D.FANTASICA. Trivia *'SHION's' songwheel genre (ハイスピード幻想チューン) can be read as "HI-SPEED GENSOU TUNE". *In keeping with DJ YOSHITAKA naming his songs after flowers, shion is the Japanese name of a flower commonly known as aster tataricus. It's often associated with memory and remembrance. **The word shion itself can be translated out as "I won't forget you". *'SHION' is the first DJ YOSHITAKA song to have a character with a namesake, before MANA. **It is one of the songs in the entire Pop'n Music series to have a namesake. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music ※ Denotes chart has been changed from the previous arcade charts: *pop'n music portable 2 5-Buttons NORMAL chart: total notes: 181. *EASY chart: total notes: 176. pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Hi-Speed Fantasy Tune Jacket.PNG|SHION's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Sound Files SHION SHION (Long Version) References Category:Songs Category:Tune Street Songs Category:DJ YOSHITAKA Songs Category:Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Category:AC Songs Category:Yoshitaka Nishimura Songs